Perfection Revisted
by Notoyax17
Summary: A redo of 'Perfect'. The 1st World Championship brings the BladeBreakers to Russia. Memories of the past begin to clash with those of the present. Will the BladeBreakers be broken, like the captain that leads them? Please R/R. Contains Yaoi. K/Ta? Vote
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of years ago I started a story called Perfect. I sorta lost my muse for that story and blanked out on it. I've decided to revisit it. I've probably lost all of my old readers, but I hope that everyone who reads this story likes it. **

**Warning – This story will contain lots of child abuse, rape, and torture (if I do it right). There will be a couple of NPC-like characters (drivers, trainers, etc). None of them will have any ROMANTIC involvement with any of the canon characters. Please note that I have a very limited idea of what kids at certain ages act like (don't deal with kids much). So if you find me doing something utterly wrong, please let me know.**

**BUT not in the form of flames. They're annoying and depressing. Say it calmly or nicely or not at all.**

**Because it was voted for in my last story, the main pairing will likely be Kai/Tala. If you want a different main pairing or a certain minor one, please vote in your reviews/PMs. **

**If anyone of my Code Geass readers are reading this, I am trying to get back to Vindication. I'll try, promise!**

###

"Blank blank blanket." – People speaking in English, or whatever the common language is in the scene.

"**Blank blank blanket."** – People speaking in a different language from others.

'_Blah…' _– Thoughts

_Blank blank blanket. _– Memories/Flashbacks.

* * *

"IT'S SOOO C- C- C- C- C- C- COOOLD!!!!"

Birds and humans alike scattered at the sound, only a few bothering to look back and cast the bluenette looks of wariness and disapproval. Even the boy's teammates looked away and tried to look as if they _weren't_ slowly inching away from their friend. Kai put a hand over his eyes and massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"That's why I told you to put of your jacket. _Seven times_." The other bluenette growled softly.

"You didn't say it would be so f- f- f- freaking cold!" He barked back as Kenny helped him struggle to pull on his coat over frozen stiff arms.

"He did, Tyson. _Five times._" Ray answered for his captain. "What did you expect? Russia's pretty well known for being just one huge block of ice."

"With colorful buildings." Max added with a chirp as he went over to Tyson's aid. Now that the park was empty, there was really no harm in it. Kai rolled his eyes and turned away from the sight. The dual-blue haired captain stared up at the sky, blinking slowly. The sky above was a dreary gray color, darkening the overall image of the town. Kai took in a slow breath and held up a hand to about eye level, watching as small clumps of snow began to settle on it. He pulled his hand back to stare at it, the ice taking several seconds to melt.

"Kai?" Max called. The Russian looked up at his teammates, who were staring at him curiously.

"You alright?" Ray asked him. Kai put his hands in his pockets and turned away from them.

"It's going to snow a lot today. We've wasted enough time with Tyson's nonsense. We're heading to the hotel now." The bluenette stated. Kenny nodded and rummaged through his bag for their map. He tiny teen bit the inside of his lip as he tried to make sense of the map and compare it to their location. Just when he thought he had figured it out (he hadn't) the map was removed easily from his grasp. Kenny jumped and spun around to look at the perpetrator blinking when he realized it was Kai. The group watched in anticipation as the captain skimmed the paper. The bluenette finally sighed and folded up the map.

"We're several miles from the hotel. We're going to have to catch a cab." He said. Tyson frowned, jogged over and took the map. He opened it up and studied it, upside down at that.

"You don't even know how to read this thing, do you? You're probably just going to ask the driver to take us to a place that's probably 5 minutes away so it looks like you know what you're doing." He grumbled. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. Believe what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that we need to find our destination in a country that none of _you_ know the language of. We're taking a cab." He stated in a tone of finality, walking away. Tyson pouted and Max smiled and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. The rest of the group shrugged and simply followed their captain out to the main road.

It wasn't long before Kai was able to hail down a cab minivan. The passenger side window rolled down and the captain leaned forward to look in. The driver was short black hair with surprisingly long sideburns and a goatee. Grey eyes shifted to look at each of them.

"You people foreigners?" he asked. Kai gave him an affirmative hum.

"**We're looking for the Belleview Centennial Hotel."** Everyone blinked in surprise, especially the driver. The man smirked and nodded, unlocking the doors. Kai entered the passenger seat while the others too various seats in the back. Ray leaned forward from where he sat directly behind Kai and beside Max (Tyson and Kenny had opted for the rear seats).

"You never told us you knew Russian." He stated. Kai sat back in his seat, not bothering to turn around.

"You never asked." The other teens immediately groaned at such a Kai-like response.

The cab began its journey, with soft chatter in the back and silence up front. The driver's eyes shifted slightly to look at the teen beside him.

"**Babysitter?" **he asked with a smirk. A shadow of a smirk appeared on the boy's lips.

"**They like to use the term 'Team Captain' these days." **He murmured. The man chuckled and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"**What sport?"**

"**Beyblading."** The driver nodded as he went back to driving. They arrived at their destination a good 10 minutes later. Tyson cheered happily at the thought of good food and warmth. The other readily accepted his sentiment. Kai reached into his coat and paid the driver with cash he'd had the foresight to exchange (One wondered how the others got along without him sometimes). The driver bade them farewell and watched as they entered their destination. He retrieved his cell from his pocket and hit the speed-dial for the number 1. A slow smirk crept onto his face as he listened to the phone ring. After the third ring there was a click.

"**Connection established. Speak."** A voice ordered.

"**Doll J-9 has returned. 20 is the BC House. Succeeded by 4M." **There was a soft chuckled on the line.

"**10-4 unit."** (1)

_**~ …White walls surround us… ~**_

_Tap...tap… tap… tap…_

_A black haired man sat reclined in a wheeling chair as he watched his superior peruse his latest creation. It stood floating in a clear cylindrical case filled with a pale grey semi-fluid with long strips and blobs of dark liquid metal forming onyx rings about the creation's frame._

"_Isn't he lovely?" the scientist questioned with a smirk. The violet haired director inclined his head ever so slightly in the other man's direction but refused to take his eyes off the caged creature._

"_Very. This one seems to developing quite well. I pray it works as well as it looks." He murmured. _

_The creation was humanoid in appearance, a male child no older than five. He had short duo-shaded blue hair, slate in the front and a darker navy in the back. Ivory skin that looked as soft as it likely felt covered the child's slender frame. The only mark in his otherwise flawless form was the small opening at the base of the back of his neck where a large circular tube was attached, twitching and shivering as if attempting to worm its way further into the tiny doll. He floated several inches above the bottom of the tank, grounded by the silver chains that tied his limbs and clothed his body. The chains disappeared into small holes in the tank's roof and floor._

_Boris licked his lips slowly, the shimmer in his eyes shifting from curiosity to amusement to lust, as he leaned closer to the tank and pressed both palms against it. _

"_Nonetheless," he whispered, "I think Lord Voltaire will be very pleased with your creation…" The scientist chuckled in a self-serving way._

"_Of course. This one will grow to be a very…_alluring _young man. I'll make certain of it." Ambrose said. _

"_You'd better." They heard a voice chuckle out softly behind them. Both turned to the entrance of the room where an older man, no doubt in early fifties, sauntered into the room. He walked past them calmly, with the air of a man who knew what he wanted and _always_ got it. Ambrose bowed and Boris stepped aside allowing his lord full view of the experiment. Grey eyes narrowed as they scanned the boy appraisingly. _

_Ambrose quickly turned to his computer and typed in a code. In the tank, the large tube stilled and became limp. The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open a bit to reveal black orbs. The eyes widened slowly to normal width as the black in the child's eyes began the shrink, pulling into itself until it was left only as pupils, a dark crimson appearing around them as irises. Voltaire simply stared at the doll with wide eyed awe. He let out a soft breath._

"_He's…" the boy blinked slowly and leaned forward. Small hands rose to grasp at the glass separating him from his first sight, the man whose image had been bombarded into his mind from the start of his existence, from _his master_. Blood colored eyes narrowed as the child gave the man a loving smile. Voltaire's own eyes narrowed in turn as a wave of lust ran through him, leaving a shudder in its wake. He lightly touched the glass between them as a wicked smirk crept upon his features._

"…_Perfect." _

_

* * *

  
_

**So here's the first chapter! YAY, WOOH! **

**(1) This is from radio code systems. 10-4 (read "ten four") is basically "Roger that." **

**One's 20 is their location (the BC house/hotel). 4M is four males. **

**The doll thing will be explained at a later time. I hope that wasn't too complicated. I probably won't use it often (or again). **

**I apologize if my beginning/ending notes are too long. Bonus points to anyone who knows what I love…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now, just go ahead and click that little button down there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters, one day. Sorry these things are short but I couldn't get it longer without combining chapters that had no connection.**

**Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Tyson fell back onto a large soft bed with a happy sound. Max jumped onto the bed, landing knees-first next to his friend. Kenny sat down in a plush chair and watched the two in mild amusement. Even Ray couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Sure, they (Tyson) had nearly put the hotel restaurant out of business via excessive overeating. Sure, they (Tyson) had nauseated the other patrons by drowning their meals with condiments. Sure, they (Tyson, Kenny and Max) had frightened a few people by taking a short joyride in one of the laundry carts. And sure, maybe they (Kenny) had angered a few staffers by proceeding to vomit all over the laundry after said joyride.

But they hadn't been kicked out because the staffers' hearts had swelled at the sight of the lovely children.

And their wallets had swelled proportionately to the size of their hearts after Kai had proceeded to pay them off.

'Team Captain,' huh?

Little brats…

Ray left the bedroom and went to the living room. He found Kai sitting on the windowsill staring out into the night sky. The Chinese teen took a seat close to the window and retrieved a small book from within his coat. They sat there in a comfortable silence (if one drowned out the sounds coming from the other room) for several minutes.

"Need something?" the bluenette asked, eyes shifting to look in the other's general direction without turning his head. Ray smirked into the book he was reading.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Are you actually Japanese?" Kai rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the city's landscape.

"Who knows." He stated absently. Ray also rolled his eyes in response, turning back to his book. Kai frowned slightly at his reflection.

'_Who knows.'_ He thought. Kai sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck underneath the ever present scarf. It ached.

Back in the other room, things had finally settled down. Tyson was sitting near the TV, watching it on mute (he couldn't understand what they we saying anyway). Max lay on his stomach on the bed, also watching the TV. As for Kenny, the little genius was attempting to look up information on their opponents, the current world champions: The Demolition Boys.

There wasn't much information on the team, which was to be expected, he supposed. All teams kept their own trade secrets.

But he couldn't even get a _picture_!

"Got anything yet?" Kenny started. He was only slightly surprised to look up and see Tyson staring him directly in the eye. The brunette turned away and bit his lip.

"Nope, nothing. These guys have got their info locked down." He said with a sigh, closing his cherished laptop. Max frowned slightly, his gaze still on the television set.

"Not that I have any doubts regardless, but I don't like going into match completely blind." He said. Tyson groaned softly as he turned back to the show.

"Don't even talk like that. I wouldn't put it past the 'ice king' back there to make us train blindfolded." He grumbled. Both Max and Kenny smiled slightly at that.

"Sounds like fun." The blond chirped. Tyson gasped in horror and spun around to gape at the teen he had once considered his friend.

"You wouldn't!"

Max simply gave him a noncommittal laugh.

_**~…No light will touch your face again…~**_

_Pressure?_

_Crimson eyes opened to the feeling of nimble fingers trailing gently along his features. Tilting his head to side, he was met with a child with hair that matched his eyes and eyes that matched his hair. He himself was naked from head to toe. Allowing his eyes to rake down the other's form, he saw that the child was dressed in a sleeveless white jumpsuit with a short sleeved black shirt underneath. _

_He stared at the boy for a long moment, saying nothing, before sitting up and looking about the room. His eyes landed on and followed the form of a middle-aged man as he walked over to the two children._

_The man reached out and took the red-head by the hair, lifting him a few inches of the ground. "Kai, this is Tala. It is his job to take care of you; at least it will be when he learns. Got it?" Kai blinked, and nodded slowly as he turned to back at his new 'caretaker' who was wincing under the man's grasp. _

_Kai's eyes narrowed as he stared into those blue orbs that had begun to fill with tears. Kai tilted his head in mild curiosity. He took a mental picture of Tala and ran it against other images in his memory. 'That expression…that expression…Pain?' Kai blinked slowly and reached his hand out, taking hold of the man's wrist and forcefully breaking his grip on Tala's hair. _

_Tala stared up at him in surprise. Uncertainty flashed over his features before allowing a small smile to creep onto his face. Kai watched him blankly before mimicking the expression instinctively. 'Happiness…'_

_Ambrose watched them in annoyance, a soft growl escaping him. Red eyes shifted to stare at the scientist at the sound. Ambrose was tense, twitching slightly and glaring at them. Kai's eyes narrowed, getting on his knees, his body becoming tense and alert._

"_A threat?" he stated more than asked. Ambrose started and froze at those words. 'He doesn't know who I am…' he thought. The man gulped slowly, slightly chilled when Kai's eyes flicked to his throat._

"_I created you." He growled out, trying to appear calm. Kai continued to stare at him. He had no memory of such a thing._

"_Unconfirmed. A threat to my caretaker is a threat to my existence." The child murmured in monotone. Ambrose clenched his fingers into fists and turned away, leaving the room in annoyance. Kai's posture relaxed some and he turned to look at Tala. Tala looked at him then turned away._

"_Thank you." He whispered. _

'_Thank you…' Kai mouthed to himself. "You are welcome." He said aloud._

_xxx_

_Ambrose entered the room next door with a scowl on his face. This room contained a two way mirror that the occupants had used to watch the above exchange._

"_Anger, happiness, possessiveness; the processing time needs work, but it seems to me like J-9 is beginning to show signs of human emotions. A success, yes?" Boris said._

_Voltaire's eyes narrowed, smirking calmly. He chuckled, "Yes, a success. Breaking him will be so much more…__**pleasant**__ if he has emotions to worsen the ache." Turning to the violet haired man who stood in the back of the room, he smiled, "Tala of course, will be yours, as we agreed. Just make sure that he does his part as planned, understand?"_

_The scientist's eyes shifted to the other man then back to Voltaire. "You're giving Tala to __**him**__? I thought that since I would be the one __**training**__ him that I –"_

"_I am giving you the __**honor**__ of taking part in his academics. Boris is giving …social conditioning. One must take precedence over the other. You'll get one of your own…" Voltaire stated, literally waving off the other's concern. He turned his head to face the children in the room. "Just not that one…" he murmured, a smirk creeping across his face, "that one is a gift to a dear friend." _

_Boris stared through the window as well, a craving smile on his face, "I couldn't dream of a better gift." As if on cue, both boys looked up at the mirror and, despite seeing only their own reflections in return, knew that this was the beginning of the end._

_

* * *

  
_

**Also, for the sake of simplicity, I will be referring to the Demolition Boys by name. In this fic universe, all of them (not just Kai) were to be referred to by letter-number that corresponds with their position on the team as Ambrose did. Their 'Canon' names are actually code names given later on. But because I love you guys, I will normally use the names when referring to them, unless otherwise stated.**

**Kai – J-9**

**Tala – J-1**

**Bryan – J-3**

**Spencer – J-5**

**Ian – J-7**

**Please review!**


End file.
